Reboot
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Spoiler: "Viaje en la Nave"] Sebastian abrió un poco la boca. Después, sonrió comprendiendo el panorama completo. "Cuando usted formó el contrato conmigo, escogió darme el nombre de Sebastian. A partir de ése momento, no podré tener otro nombre además del que usted me ha dado."… (SebaCiel, ¿one-sided?)(Long-Shot)


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler — Mayordomo Oscuro o-cómo-le-quieras-decir) ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Por alguna extraña razón no nací siendo Yana Toboso. Todo esto sin fin de lucro.

 **Resumen:** _«Sebastian abrió un poco la boca. Después, sonrió comprendiendo el panorama completo. "Cuando usted formó el contrato conmigo, escogió darme el nombre de Sebastian. A partir de ése momento, no podré tener otro nombre además del que usted me ha dado."…»_

 **Advertencias:** Spoiler del Arca del manga: "Viaje en la Nave". Ligero SebaCiel, o al menos un intento.

 **Comentarios:** ¡Ya! Llevo tres semanas queriendo sacar esto, lo que sea que haya quedado. Espero que les guste a quienes vayan a leer, puesto que he dejado lágrimas y sudor (así como cabezas rotas) para escribir esto. _Tiempo de proceso,_ fueron tres días, ¡menudo récord! Cuando pensaba que no podía escribir tanto y aparte de eso he estado con mis otros proyectos... Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _«Desciende una maga, sobre una pequeña y oscura habitación_

 _Sólo me dijo "Adiós."_

 _Teniendo miedo de la perfección, nos alejamos...»_

 **Reboot,** Vocaloid.

* * *

Intentando obtener algo de calor, se afianzó más del saco que le había sido entregado. Exhaló y no le sorprendió ver como el aíre se evaporaba frente a sus ojos.

Se sintió a sí mismo temblar y no supo disimularlo lo suficiente como para alertar más al hombre a su lado. _O lo que sea que estuviese a su lado._

Volvió a exhalar para intentar cubrir el ligero tiemble que había producido su cuerpo. Hace poco el agua estaba llena de _no muertos,_ ¿debería sentirse seguro ahora, que todo estaba tranquilo?

 _"Temedle a la marea que no se mueve, que es la más peligrosa."_

Recuerda haber leído eso en uno de sus libros, ¿será lo mismo con el que está a su lado, siempre luciendo un rostro impertérrito, y no demostrando emociones que deshagan la tranquilidad en su expresión facial? A pesar de que no dudaba que el sujeto era peligroso, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado con él. ¿Era seguro apreciar aquellos tres años? ¿Era seguro afianzarse de él?

Por supuesto que lo era, ¿qué pensaba? No podía dejarle de lado.

 _Por eso es que era su mayordomo. Le había prometido no mentirle, ni dejarlo hasta que todo terminase._

Exhala nuevamente. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de hacer eso? Bueno, en el caso de que comenzara a cansarse, tendría que recordar que el hecho de que moviese su pecho era uno de los pocos factores que le mantenían con vida. O que le recordaban que vivía.

Intenta concentrarse en algún tema que nada tenga que ver con el mar pero, ¿cuál podría ser? Si pensaba en la compañía Funtom recordaría el barco con productos que enviaría a América la próxima semana. Si pensaba en la Historia (que no le gustaba, por cierto, pero utilizaba como mera excusa para mantenerse alejado de la marea) lo primero que veía era a los piratas que antes estuvieron en acuerdo con Su Majestad La Reina.

 _Pobrecito del Conde del Estado Phantomhive. Tanto que no quería pensar en mar y tantas (pero tantas) cosas que había en su vida relacionadas con el mar… es simplemente irremediable._

Válgame. Refunfuñó para sí, de cierta forma, por un segundo se le olvido temblar y observó a su mayordomo.

Él no parecía afectado por el frío. _A él no debía afectarle el frío._ Entonces, ¿por qué lo observaba respirar entrecortadamente?

Recordaba que también ocurrió eso en la pelea contra _Jack the Ripper._ Le vio intentar recuperar su aliento y al mismo tiempo recuperarse de las heridas. Su camisa, que siempre lucía blanca y reluciente en aquél momento estuvo bañada en sangre. _Sangre que parecía humana._ Y lo más impresionante de todo es que _intentaba respirar._

No era un gran conocedor pero seguro sabía que no era necesario que una _criatura_ como lo era _él_ , necesitase respirar. Aunque bueno, tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado lo que a él le ocurriese o lo que no.

 _Qué gran mentira._

El mayor se volteó a verle, y no le sorprendió encontrarlo todavía temblando. Soltando lo que, parecía un suspiro, buscó algo en la barquilla. Y hasta ese momento, Ciel no se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¿Por qué Sebastian no movía el bote? ¿No se supone que deberían dirigirse al barco más grande, ya que estar a la deriva con aquellas _criaturas_ era peligroso?

Le observó de reojo nuevamente. A diferencia de su propio cuerpo, no había nada que provocase ni el menor calosfrío en el de él. Ahí es cuando comenzaba a recordar que no era humano.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Joven Amo? —Preguntó. Ciel por fin despertó de sus pensamientos y le prestó algo de atención—. Está temblando.

El menor observó su propio cuerpo, no podía ser más notorio. Obviamente, intentó al instante cubrir su propio cuerpo, como si pudiese esconder sus temblores de la mirada juzgante y la ceja alzada de Sebastian. Ambos demostrando lo consternado y extrañado que lo hacía al reaccionar de esa manera.

—Tch. Estoy bien. —dijo desviando la mirada. A pesar de no verlo, supo que la extrañeza en la mirada de Sebastian era irreversible. Para no dejarle tan descolocado, agregó—. Parece que ya amaneció.

Aquello sólo lo había dicho para desviar la conversación de su persona, a pesar de eso, ambos voltearon inercialmente su mirada para con el este, en dónde, efectivamente, se posicionaba el sol. Ciel, al sentir el calor que los rayos solares enviaban dejó de temblar y cerró los ojos en disfrute. Sebastian volteó a verle y contempló como el cuerpo del Conde se relajaba. Observó un poco su propio cuerpo, no había ninguna clase de reacción física, además de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas, presente de la cortadora de césped de aquél niñato. ¡Oh por la Reina! ¡Esas manchas no podrían quitarse de la camisa! ¿Y ahora, qué haría? ¿Usaría otra blusa? ¿Y el fray que se le echó a perder por las costuras? ¿Necesitaría otro nuevo? ¡Lucifer, qué desastre!

El terror se mostró en su rostro. Ahora era el turno de Ciel de arquear una ceja, preguntándose lo que pasara por la cabeza de su mayordomo. Aunque, a juzgar por la manera aterrorizada en la que veía su ropa, no había demasiado dejado para la imaginación. ¿Debería preguntar o dejar todo a cargo del mayordomo? Bueno, si era capaz de hacerle aquellos deliciosos bocadillos, era capaz de solucionar lo que sea que pasara por su cabeza.

— ¿No se supone que debemos ir hacía aquél barco? —Suelta de repente el Conde recordando el motivo del por qué había observado tan profundo a su mayordomo. Sebastian se consterna (de nuevo) y después de procesar las palabras asiente con la cabeza.

—Así es, Joven Amo. Pero creí que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar un poco de lo que acaba de suceder. ¿No lo cree? A veces también los demonios necesitamos respirar un poco para recuperar fuerzas. —Ciel rodó los ojos. Sebastian, en cambio, sonrió al ver la reacción que le sacó al menor. Nada más que sátira en sus labios, divertido por enfurruñar a su Joven Amo como se le hace a un gato.

 _Bueno, los gatos pueden ser más monos de lo que él es la mayor parte del tiempo._ Reflexionó para sí. Aunque, había un factor que su Joven Amo y los gatos compartían.

Y es que ninguno de ellos se dejaba dominar. _O algo así._

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó el otro, sin demasiado entusiasmo, siguiéndole la corriente al demonio—. Yo que pensaba que las criaturas como tú sólo se dedicaban a alimentarse de almas y basura como esa. No se me pasó por la cabeza que necesitaras descansar o respirar. Pensé que era algo así de "Criaturas inmortales."

Sebastian se fingió ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no, Joven Amo. Mientras no nos alimentemos de las almas, necesitamos respirar y en ocasiones, fingir que comemos. Podemos soñar si así lo deseamos pero no conocemos el término de Descanso. Es una vida solitaria si es que se plantea quedar de alma en alma, sin siquiera conceder algo a cambio. —admitió, con una mano en la barbilla y dejando de lado un poco de sus modales ingleses y dándole a entender a Ciel que no se trataba de ser una criatura sin modalidades que seguir. Tal parece, tenían principios.

—Hmmm, en ese caso, ¿mientras no devores mi alma tienes que descansar? —La idea le parecía meramente cómica. Imaginarse a Sebastian al final del día teniendo que llegar a su cama (que pensó que en realidad no utilizaba) y tumbarse al tiempo que se quitaba la corbata… no tenía precio. Le hubiese gustado pagar a alguien para que le tomara una fotografía así.

—No exactamente, Joven Amo, pero esa es la idea general. —sin que puedan evitarlo, ambos observan debajo de la barca. Sólo para ver si es que lograban ver si las criaturas ya habían desaparecido. Si ya habían exterminado a todas. El mar estaba muy tranquilo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuesen criaturas perseverantes.

Ahí es cuando entraba otra de las dudas de Ciel, ¿de qué exactamente se alimentaban aquellas cosas? Había entendido que la razón por la que caminaban era por el dinero e influencias de aquél desgraciado pervertido (mejormente conocido como Vizconde de Druit, a pesar de llamarse Aleisteir Chambers), con ayuda de Undertaker. Claro, siempre tenía que haber un toque sobrenatural en todas sus misiones. ¡Bendito seas, karma!

¿No podía haber un caso sin Dioses de la Muerte en su camino? Primero estaba lo de las prostitutas, después estuvo el caso del Circo y ahora le venían con Eso. Y no sólo había sido el Undertaker, quien había sido un gran amigo de su padre, sino que también estuvieron otros tres más. Recordaba a Will-no-sé-qué y al travesti loco por su mayordomo. Pero al tercero no lo conocía. Su cabello color rubio no contrastaba con nada de lo que recordara. Y de no ser porque el color de sus ojos era verde y tenía un armamento peligroso (y de dudosa procedencia, así como habilidades desconocidas) no se hubiese creído que era algo más que un charlatán que intentaba atacar a su mayordomo sin causa aparente.

Hasta ahora, tenía dos casos con aquellas criaturas, ¿qué seguía ahora? ¿Encontrarse con Hombres Lobo? ¿Vampiros? ¿Brujos verdaderos? No le sorprendería encontrarse con uno, puesto que teniendo un demonio de mayordomo todo era posible. Después de todo, aquella clase de criatura atraía a todo a su alrededor.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el repentino movimiento del bote y viró la vista a todos lados asustado. Cuando observó que era Sebastian remando, volvió a tranquilizarse y ahora concentró en visualizar el barco en el que, se supone, estaba Lizzy.

Silencio en conjunción con el suave remar de su mayordomo. ¿Habría en la vida algo más incómodo? Oh, es cierto. Estaba Nina Hopkins y su afición por clavarle alfileres y preguntar a cada rato por el vestido que nunca se puso. ¡Y sobre todo en frente de Lizzy! ¡¿Acaso no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza o, en su defecto, discreción?! Claramente no lo tenía. Suspirar resignado era lo único que podía hacer.

Estaba tardando demasiado en llegar al barco. De mientras, intentó utilizar su razonamiento para recordar lo que había ocurrido hace horas (o lo que eran para él horas) en el Campania. _Let's see,_ primero estaba el hecho de que, con ayuda de un Dios de la Muerte el desgraciado pervertido había traído a la vida a varias personas. Restaurando sus _Cinematic Record_ logrando que, de cierta forma, su conciencia estuviese algo parecido a semi despierta. Después de eso, no le encontraba el absoluto sentido a lo que iban aquellas criaturas. Bien, algo había de asegurarse, y es que no había sido tan difícil revivir a los muertos, si eres un _Dios de la Muerte._

Y también estaba el _Cinematic Record_ de Sebastian. ¿En verdad comenzaba ahí? ¿No había memorias más profundas, antes de que le conociese? Ya que, según tenía entendido, los Shinigamis comenzaban viendo la infancia o las edades más tempranas de la persona a la hora de revisar sus memorias.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco pasó por su cabeza el que Sebastian tuviese algo así, creyó que era exclusivo de los humanos. No creyó que _semejantes criaturas_ guardasen los recuerdos.

La pregunta le carcomía la lengua, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mordérsela. Así, al menos se quedaría con menos ganas de preguntar en aquellos momentos.

El oleaje que daba contra la barca le relajaba, un sonido casi tan pacífico que no podía pensar en nada que no fuese en intentar descifrar el enigma detrás de tal tranquilidad. ¡Semejante maravilla y ahora que no quería ni pensar en ella!

La tentación de preguntarle volvió. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue el leve murmullo de aíre pasando. En su boca sintió el sabor de sal invadirle las papilas gustativas y de la misma forma pudo notar que también había otra cosa… ¿azufre? Probablemente por el barco hundido.

Inconscientemente aspiró el aroma del saco que su mayordomo le había entregado. Jabón. Cerró los ojos por instinto, para, de una forma extraña, captar mejor la esencia que emanaba la prenda. Nada además del jabón que utilizaba en todas las prendas. Se sintió, de manera curiosa, decepcionado. Aunque, tampoco es como si esperase que la prenda de un demonio oliese a algo más. ¿Los demonios tenían un olor para su esencia propia? No lo creía. De igual forma, volvió a aspirar, su nariz se quedó impregnada no sólo del aroma a jabón que había en la prenda, sino también de agua marina y sal.

Sal. Como la odiaba.

Finalmente, y después de lentos minutos de auto tortura, llegaron al barco y encontraron a Lizzy arremangada al barandal, con una mano sobre la frente para asegurarse de que fuesen ellos y no sólo una alucinación de su propia y esperanzada mente. En su rostro adornó una sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada y abrió la boca. Casi parecía que fuese a saltar de la emoción de verlos en aquellos momentos. Y que lo único que la contenía de hacerlo era el hecho de que debía mantener la calma, lo que sea que eso significara.

Arribaron y esperaron a que subiesen el barco. Cuando estuvieron en proa, el capitán del nuevo navío se preocupó inmediatamente por la sangre en las ropas de Sebastian y las numerosas (e inexistentes, si es que conociesen la rápida sanación que poseía el demonio) heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. El mayordomo intentó ahuyentarles diciendo que aquellos sólo eran gajes del oficio.

— ¡Válgame Su Majestad la Reina! ¿Y qué es exactamente usted, joven hombre? —Sebastian sonrió, aquella sonrisa sardónica que tanto adoraba hacer cuando hablaba con los humanos. _Tontos e ingenuos humanos._

—Sólo un simple Mayordomo. —aprovechando que les había dejado con la boca en los suelos, se aseguró de preguntar—. No os preocupéis por mis heridas, me basta si me diesen otras ropas, puesto que estas se han arruinado. —Miró su propia camisa con pena, como si hubiesen vivido tanto juntos que ahora le doliera dejarla de lado.

Ciel dejó de prestar atención a partir de aquél punto. De igual manera, tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado lo que discutía Sebastian con ellos. Lo único que le molestaba era aquél maldito juego de palabras, ¿sólo un _simple_ mayordomo ó sólo un _demonio y_ un mayordomo? Él que sabía bastante bien la verdad detrás de aquel juego de palabras y comprendía bien las intenciones de Sebastian se conformaba con rodar los ojos. ¿Era necesario ser tan… despectivo?

Iba a comenzar a pensar en alguna cosa cuando sintió a un par de brazos estrujarle y sentía llegar a sus oídos una voz muy chillona.

— ¡Ci-i-i-i-ie-e-e-e-e-l~! —Casi pierde el equilibrio. De no ser porque Elizabeth se encontraba relativamente cerca de él, no se aseguraba de saludar cordialmente a la proa del barco. ¿Qué parte del suelo se consideraba el dorso de la mano? ¿Debería besarlo?

—Li… Lizzy —dijo, intentando atrapar su aliento. Tampoco es como si se sorprendiese demasiado, por lo que no tardó demasiado en recobrarlo. De la misma forma, la rubia no tardó demasiado en separase lo estrictamente necesario de él para que pudiese respirar.

— ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti~! —Exclamó, Ciel pudo apreciar lágrimas verdaderas en sus ojos. Al recordar lo vivido horas antes, con una de sus manos le dio palmaditas ligeras en la espalda para asegurarse de intentar brindarle un poco de confort. O mínimo una pequeña sensación de protección y seguridad. Si es que estando cerca de él se podía lograr aquello.

—No te preocupes por mí, Elizabeth. Sabes que no me pasará nada. —ni siquiera tenía un argumento racional o mínimo creíble, pero sabía quién era y con quién estaba.

— ¡Dime Lizzy! —Le reprendió haciendo un ligero mohín, cosa que le aniñaba el rostro y transformaba su enojo en una expresión divertida. Después de un par de segundos, suspiró lánguidamente y desvió la vista, para admirar el hermoso color caoba de la proa, quizá—. Pero supongo que tienes razón en eso, Ciel. —Miró detrás de él y sonrió magnífica, como si estuviese orgullosa de lo que veía— tienes un espléndido mayordomo. Él es el perfecto estereotipo que se espera ver en un sirviente. Impecable, indudable, misterioso. Con sus modales, es impecable; con su entrega para realizar tus órdenes, es indudable. Y a la hora del proceso, es demasiado misterioso. Algo parecido a una sombra que no deja rastro, para, finalmente cumplir limpiamente. Él es el perfecto Caballero Inglés, Ciel. ¡Y tienes suerte de que sea tu mayordomo!

—Por supuesto que no lo soy, _Lady_ Elizabeth. Yo no soy más que un simple mayordomo. —Sonrió Sebastian, intentando ser humilde. Vaya que truco tan viejo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices Sebastian?! Has salvado innumerables veces a Ciel, cosa que yo no he hecho… y es algo por lo que te estaré sumamente grata hasta el final. —Sebastian hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, Lizzy sintió aquello como agradecimiento y continuó monologando durante un rato.

—

¿Era viernes en la madrugada o jueves a la medianoche? Era malísimo para identificar horarios. Pero se trataba de que la temperatura estuviese aún más baja de lo que estaba cuando se metía a dormir, por lo que sospechaba que era ya viernes. Se disponía a dormirse un rato más, de no ser por aquella molesta luz podría…

¡Luz!

Se sobresaltó y observó a la luz, instintivamente sacó su arma de debajo de su almohada y apuntó al punto del que supuso, salía la luz. Le quitó el seguro y esperó a que el visitante inesperado suplicara por su vida o que respirase. Al no recibir respuesta estaba disponiéndose a halar del gatillo…

— ¿Me disparará, Joven Amo? —Después de escuchar su voz tan relajada y vacía, bajó el arma y cerró los ojos al tiempo que con una mano se masajeaba la cabeza. Se permitió suspirar para después sentarse adecuadamente en la cama, Sebastian arqueó una ceja muy disimuladamente a pesar de que no se viese su rostro.

—Obviamente no lo haré. —mencionó Ciel rodando los ojos.

—En ese caso, ¿para qué me ha llamado? —Ahora era el Conde quien se encontraba contrariado.

— ¿Llamarte? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo escuché llamarme y vine a ver qué necesitaba. —Ciel inspeccionó su vestimenta. Rayos. Tenía puesto el impecable uniforme negro que siempre le había visto utilizar, ¿utilizaría alguna ocasión un camisón para dormir? ¿Dormía? Según tenía entendido, respiraba, a pesar de no ser necesario. Comía, sólo por el hecho de fingir ser humano, y soñaba sólo cuando quería hacerlo.

Al ver que Ciel no respondería, Sebastian se adelantó a su Señor.

—Hablaba en sueños, ¿no es cierto? —Sin saber bien el por qué detrás de su accionar, asintió. Lenta y racionalmente Sebastian esperó a que Ciel agregase algo pero al ver que de la boca de su amo no saldría ni una sola palabra decidió decir hablar—. ¿Pesadillas, señor?

No podría darle una respuesta. Se dio cuenta al intentar averiguar si lo que sugería el demonio era cierto o no, su mente se mantenía en blanco. Frunció ligero el ceño y maldijo internamente su poca retención de sueños. Para intentar mínimo un "Tal vez" se observó a sí mismo. Al querer averiguar algo de él, se encontró con que tenía el camisón pegado a la piel y de la misma forma estaban sus sábanas. ¿Había estado sudando? ¿Por qué no se había despertado agitado? ¿Y por qué no sentía a su corazón latir y latir fuertemente?

—No es nada, Sebastian. —aseguró. No estando muy seguro de sí mismo. El mayordomo se preparaba para irse de la habitación cuando las palabras volvieron a acudir a su garganta—. No te vayas hasta que me quede dormido. —Sebastian se paró de súbito. Asintió, ligero con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Joven Amo. —Sólo hasta después de que el mayordomo dijese en voz alta aquellas palabras, Ciel se permitió cerrar los ojos e intentar nuevamente descansar. Lo que sea que haya sido eso.

Entonces, Sebastian pudo ver como el cuerpo y el rostro de Ciel se tensaban al ser atrapados por una pesadilla. Tal parece, que el sueño le habían atrapado demasiado rápido e _In fragganti_ que no pudo evitar caer en su trampa. Vaya, _qué impropio de un Conde…_

—

A la mañana siguiente todos en la mansión Phantomhive despertaron de tan buen humor que no hubo bajas en el jardín, ni en la porcelana, ni en la estructura interna de la cocina. Lo cual libró de un poco de –mucho– trabajo a Sebastian y sólo hizo lo que debería: Atender a su Joven Amo. Antes de que diesen las once de la mañana, Ciel ya tenía en sus manos mínimo su segunda ración de pie de chocolate con Blueberry. Para la mala suerte de Ciel, él era el único con el genio de mil demonios (Mil y uno, si contábamos a su mayordomo) debido a la enorme pila de papeles que en ese día tenía que revisar. Creía que dormirse sería una buena idea, pero esas ya no eran horas para despertarse y dudaba mucho que Sebastian le diese permiso para tomar una siesta vespertina. Pues tenía bastante trabajo atrasado. Y no quería posponer aún más aquello. De lo contrario, estaba seguro que nada bueno saldría de hacerlo. Debido a que la mitad de todos aquellos eran permisos para comerciar productos de la compañía Funtom en Alemania y ciertos territorios de Japón (los cuales, no habían tenido demasiada suerte).

Se masajeó las sienes, cansado. Intentó prestar atención a la hoja frente a sus ojos. Hablaba sobre, tal parecía, el rechazo del permiso para comerciar los productos en el sur de América (hablando estrictamente de Estados Unidos). Tal parecía, aquel sería otro trabajo para agregar a su lista de pendiente. _Genial._

Escuchó a su mayordomo entrar y le observó con el rabillo del ojo. Entraba con una bandeja aparentemente vacía, al menos hasta que la descendió y le dejó observar un par de letras destinadas a su nombre. El mayordomo no dijo nada sobre la correspondencia, simplemente le dejó sobre el escritorio y esperó a que Ciel tomase el abrecartas para después observar el trozo de pie que hace poco había traído y que nunca fue consumido. Arqueó inmediatamente una ceja.

—Jove Amo… —esperó a que el otro tuviese su atención para comentar y continuó el monólogo— ¿no se comerá su postre?

El Conde observó tristemente al dulce. Después le regresó la mirada a Sebastian para continuar leyendo la correspondencia.

—No tengo apetito. —se limitó a señalar. Después de unos minutos, frunció el ceño al ver el rumbo que tomaban los argumentos redactados en la carta. Finalmente, cuando hubo leído toda su correspondencia, le regresó los papeles a Sebastian—. Al parecer hubo problemas con la mercancía que iba hacía China. El barco sufrió un percance y que tardarían una semana más en llegar debido a algo relacionado con el motor y algunas válvulas. Lau mencionó en la segunda carta lo mismo, pero también añadió que él prestaría su compañía para que las mercancías llegasen a tiempo a Oriente. La tercera es de Su Majestad La Reina avisándome que tomará el té este domingo con su sobrino Derek o algo así. Mencionó que agradecería de mi asistencia a su Palacio en este fin de semana. El único problema que veo es que hay demasiado papeleo por asistir y si lo sigo posponiendo no tendré tiempo nunca para resolverlo.

—Iré a cancelar su clase de baile, Joven Amo. —internamente, Ciel sonrió. Por fin, ¡algo bueno que le sucedía con tanto papeleo! ¡Trabajo, le has salvado la vida!—. Veré si es posible que atienda en la mansión la próxima semana para doble sesión.

 _Porque le dan el Pastel cuando no tiene tiempo para comérselo…_

—Lo que sea. —bufó. A continuación, fingió que leía el documento traído de Francia y le hizo una seña a Sebastian— puedes irte, vigílales. —No hubo necesidad de señalar a quiénes se refería.

—Como desee, Joven Amo —respondió al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia. Después de eso, salió de la habitación con la bandeja en la mano y las cartas en la otra. Ciel se masajeó nuevamente las sienes al verse aún más cansado. Al menos, los problemas del Barco con rumbo a China habían sido resueltos. Y también tenía casi terminado el punto a discutir con Francia, era probable que tuviese que partir la próxima semana rumbo a Paris para discutir más a fondo las condiciones dictadas en el papeleo. Supuso que con Alemania no habría ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando llegasen a un acuerdo de forma pacífica y no insultase a su país. Ya que si lo hacía, su propia imagen no es la que se vería afectada. Sino la de la Reina, digamos, ¿cómo es posible que La Reina de Inglaterra tenga semejante parlamentario con puestos tan altos con tan poca integridad y cultura? No señor, debería ser cuidadoso y medir sus palabras.

En un raro momento de aburrimiento, pensó nuevamente en las memorias de Sebastian. La curiosidad volvió a picar su lengua. Acercó el pastel a sus fosas nasales y ahora toda su atención estaba concentrada en partir cuidadosamente la porción en trozos pequeños y moderados. A su mano derecha se encontraba su té de Earl Grey (mesclado con _Honneybush)_ , probablemente ya no estuviese caliente pero mínimo sabía bien. Aspiró la esencia y, efectivamente, no sentía aquel calor que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz pero el aroma era tan o más profundo como lo usual. El Honneybush, debió suponer.

Se tomó una pausa de tanto trabajo para (volver a) merendar un poco de bocadillos. Después de todo, Sebastian se lo había traído con esmero, lo que sea que significara eso para el demonio.

Maldición. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se volcaron hacía él y su estúpida memoria. ¿Qué tanto significaba para él? Después de todo, no es como si le interesara saber el pasado de Sebastian.

—

Por debajo de la mesa, movió sus manos incómodo. De no ser por el hecho de que la Reina le había insistido, se hubiese largado desde hace mucho tiempo. Derek simplemente no llegaba. Suplicaba que Sebastian estuviese ahí para traerle el té como le gustaba. No quería decir que el mayordomo de la Reina no supiese hacer nada (o el Conde Grey, no entendía muy bien quién había preparado los bocadillos dispuestos en el invernadero) no por nada era parte de la Corte Real. Pero quizá ése era el punto, _no era su mayordomo. No era Sebastian._

—Y dime, mi Querido Niño, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con el barco que iba a América? Según me informaron el jefe de Scotland Yard y el Detective Aberline, tal parece que hubo un percance con criaturas de ultratumba. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo explicar el porqué del hecho de que el barco se haya hundido. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrió?

Ciel alejó la taza de sus labios.

—Al parecer, Su Majestad, una mitad del barco guardaba el equipaje de los pasajeros y en el otro se encontraban alrededor de trescientas ataúdes llenas de cadáveres. Es quizá aquello lo que causó un desbalance en el equilibrio del barco y que se volcase para un lado, pero al haber también cierto contrapeso en el otro extremo, logró que se partiesen en dos. Al menos, supongo eso. Respecto a lo de las criaturas, no estuve enterado de nada relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

Mentira. Aunque, ¿cómo podría explicarle que había sido el Undertaker el causante de todo aquello? ¿Cómo decirle que partió en dos el barco con una guadaña que sacó de la nada? ¿Cómo explicarle quién era el Undertaker?

—Es una teoría muy interesante, Mi niño. ¿No lograste conjeturar nada más? —Preguntó con sumo interés la mujer.

—Me temo que no, Su Majestad. Nada más pude dilucidar, como lo sabe, tuve que proteger a mi prometida —aunque en realidad, aquello resultó al revés, no lo diría en voz alta—, y debido a que los niveles inferiores de agua no hacían sino crecer altamente, tuvimos que movernos por un túnel estrecho, que era únicamente utilizado por los ingenieros capacitados para moverse por todo el navío. A ella le obligué a subirse a uno de los barcos de salvamento y después de eso mis memorias son pocas. Y me temo dudar de que pocas de ellas sean reales.

O tratándose de él, que todo era real, creíbles.

—Oh, es una pena, querido —se lamentó la Reina— Me hubiese gustado escucharte hablar sobre aquella increíble anécdota. Debió haber sido asombroso poder moverse por el agua y sentir toda aquella adrenalina recorrerte las venas.

—En efecto, —admitió Ciel tomándole un sorbo a su té— fue emocionante pero al mismo tiempo temía por la vida de Elizabeth. Como debería recordar, ella es muy querida para mí.

Victoria asintió.

—Eso no lo dudo, Mi niño. —tomó una pausa para después de agregar— Llegando al tema del matrimonio y sobre tu prometida, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Su Majestad? —Asintió Ciel.

— ¿Se casarán tan pronto tengan edad legal? —Por la mente de Ciel sólo pudo cruzar un pensamiento.

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y pensar en una respuesta coherente.

—Lo… lamento, Su Majestad. Pero no creo que esta sea la mejor etapa para pensar en un futuro matrimonio con Elizabeth. —No encontró nada más para excusarse, rogaba a quien fuese que estuviese a cargo de la humanidad, que la Reina no preguntase nada más.

—Oh, pero querido… si hay un presente compromiso es porque habrá un futuro matrimonio, ¿no lo parece? ¿O por qué otra razón habrías de querer casarte con ella? He tratado millones de veces con Elizabeth y la encuentro una jovencita encantadora. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir planeando la boda para ahora en adelante? —Obviamente, quien mandaba no había escuchado su plegaria, o no se había interesado en apoyarle. Ciel mordió su labio.

 _Porque para entonces no estaré aquí._

—Supongo, que no es la etapa adecuada para pensar en eso. Además, no espero una enorme boda ni algo difícil de organizar. O al menos, una que tenga muchos invitados. —Bebió un sorbo de su taza debido a la incomodidad que se acercaba conforme el tema subía de intimidad.

—Me gustaría que lo celebrasen aquí, Mi niño. Ya sabes, con lo enorme que es el castillo y los pocos usos que tiene hoy en día. —tomó una pausa para continuar hablando— Recuerdo el día de mi boda con Albert y lo maravillosa que fue…

Ciel esperó un par de segundos lo inevitable.

— ¡Albert! —Gritó la dama. Inmediatamente, llegó su mayordomo en conjunto con el Albert-miniatura. Después de varios intentos, lograron calmar a la Reina y la conversación volvió a la normalidad. Temas amenos, sin interés, uno que otro negocios de la compañía Funtom y algunos más memorias compartidas sobre los difuntos padres del Conde y lo buenos que fueron en su trabajo.

—

Cuando Sebastian le recogió, seguía sintiendo aquella incomodidad que le había dejado la conversación con la Reina. Si bien, no era del tipo de hombre que le rehuía al matrimonio tampoco era de los que planeaban su vida completa. Después de todo, el parche en su ojo derecho, y el mayordomo a su izquierda le recordaban que planear un _futuro_ era mala idea.

Al llegar a la mansión, aquella pregunta tan recurrente volvió a sus pensamientos.

Y esta vez, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—Sebastian. —dijo en la entrada. El mayordomo le observó un poco extrañado.

— ¿Si, Joven Amo? —Preguntó, esperando que el Conde respondiese.

Y en el mero momento, los labios de Ciel se arrepintieron de haberse atrevido a comenzar a tener valentía. Cuando hizo el contrato con el demonio poco le había interesado el pasado de él. Cualquiera que fuese.

Entonces, ¿por qué repentinamente quería saber el por qué no había nada además de él en su pasado?

Desvió la mirada, a pesar de que no veía a los ojos a Sebastian, sentía al otro esperando su orden para comenzar a acatarla.

—Prepárame un té. Es una buena excusa para comer dulces —dijo entregándole su saco y su sombrero. El mayor hizo una reverencia.

—Sí mi señor. —Y se retiró con dirección a la cocina. Ciel suspiró y caminó lentamente por los escalones que le dirigían a su oficina para continuar con el papeleo pendiente. Ahora sólo necesitaba firmar los documentos que estuvo checando el día anterior y ya se los entregaría a Sebastian para que los enviase por paquetería.

Llegó pues, firmó aproximadamente 6 hojas y cuando se disponía a tomar la séptima y última llegó su mayordomo con un postre cualesquiera y una taza de té humeante acompañándole. Apartó unos cuantos papeles de su vista y esperó a que Sebastian dejase en sus manos lo que tenía, más específicamente hablando el postre. Para no obviar sus ansias por probar algo dulce, desvió la vista en lo primero que se le cruzase al rodar los ojos en la habitación y juguetear con sus manos por debajo del escritorio. Sebastian pareció tardarse a propósito y aunque Ciel no le dijo ni reclamó ni miró nada, le había lanzado dardos mentalmente. Y claro, de forma mental porque sabía que si lo hacía en físico ni de espaldas alcanzaba a atraparle por sorpresa.

Cuando por fin estuvo el dulce en su escritorio se apresuró a tomarle un sorbo al té. Después, tomó un trozo a su pastel y lo degustó lentamente. Sebastian se quedó ahí, esperando a que mínimo le ordenase retirarse de ahí. Al ver que nunca lo hizo realizó una reverencia y después de escuchar cómo Ciel movía a un lado de su escritorio los cubiertos realizó que en verdad comía rápido cuando quería. Por lo que volvió a su lugar y se apresuró a coger el plato sucio y decidió dejar la taza al ver que no estaba del todo vacía. Observó a Ciel firmar un documento y comenzar a apilarlo con otros.

—Sebastian, lleva esto al correo con sus correspondientes destinatarios, que son los encargados de las industrias Funtom en América, Francia, Alemania y Japón, al igual que el encargado de los barcos a China y el agradecimiento a Lau por su apoyo oportuno. —Sebastian tomó los papeles y después de darles una ojeada rápida a los idiomas en los que estaban escritas (la única de idioma extranjero era la que tenía de destinatario a Francia, debido a que no se había decidido a aprender Alemán y de la misma forma poco le interesaba) asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto Joven Amo. ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa? Debido a que tardaré veinte minutos en ir y venir no me gustaría dejarle inconforme en nada. —Ciel pensó durante unos segundos.

—Nada más. Puedes retirarte. —El mayordomo volvió a realizar otra reverencia para después abandonar la habitación. Ciel ya no tenía más pendientes hasta el martes que es cuando le llegaban los reportes mensuales sobre las ventas de los productos por lo que tenía aquél día y el siguiente para hacer lo que le plazca. Demonios, no sabría hacer el lunes ya que tenía planeado seguir trabajando. ¿Qué haría ahora que tenía aquello libre en el itinerario? No suplicaría por la clase de Baile, lo mejor de todo es que la profesora había informado que no le era posible aceptar realizar una doble sesión en un sólo día, por lo que era preferible que dejasen pasar esa semana y mejor continuar en la próxima, debido que ella también tenía un itinerario MUY cerrado.

Lo peor de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer ahora. Y Sebastian le había mencionado que tardaría veinte minutos y él mismo no podía quitarse las ropas solo (recordaba la única ocasión en la que lo intentó, se sintió patético y finalmente terminó pidiéndole a Tanaka que le ayudase) así que se quedó pensando un minuto completo en lo que realizaría a continuación. Después de milenios, se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Tomó el primer libro que vio, el título era francés por lo que el contenido también estaría escrito en aquél idioma. No le importó demasiado y se acercó a un sillón cercano y lo abrió en la primera página. Era una historia interesante, y de alguna forma terminó durmiéndose. Con un brazo colgando en el sillón y el otro acurrucado al lado del libro en el pecho. Sebastian llegó un par de minutos después a la mansión y le buscó en su oficina, al no encontrarle ahí decidió tomar ventaja del sello. Al saber que estaba en la biblioteca se apresuró y al ver que estaba dormido soltó un suspiro en pos de calmarse. Se acercó al menor y de forma algo temerosa le sacudió un poco.

—Joven Amo… —susurró. Esperó alguna reacción pero al no ver resultado volvió a intentar— Joven Amo… no es su cama, tomará un resfriado si se duerme aquí.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y fue dándose cuenta de la realidad. Al descubrir que el libro que antes estuvo leyendo ahora estaba en una mesa dispuesta al lado del sillón atribuyó aquello a Sebastian. Parpadeó un par de veces para despertarse verdaderamente y se levantó.

Caminaron en silencio. Ciel no preguntó nada sobre el viaje a los correos así como de la misma manera Sebastian no informó de ningún percance sufrido. Todo cabía en su lugar. Al llegar a la habitación Ciel extendió los brazos y Sebastian desabotonó automáticamente el saco del Conde. Después le siguió la camisa y se acercó al armario para sacar un camisón y comenzar a ponérselo. Cuando el último botón fuese abotonado deshizo el nudo del parche y separó las sábanas de la cama para que el menor pudiese entrar. Por si solo, Ciel se quitó los anillos y le dio la espalda a Sebastian. El mayordomo tomó aquello como una orden para retirarse hasta que se sorprendió al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Ciel.

—Sebastian, quédate.

No se atrevió a moverse de su lugar.

—

Al amanecer, lo primero que sintió fue el sol contra su rostro. Después de varios parpadeos intentado acoplarse, se sentó medianamente en su cama y con ayuda de una de sus manos se frotó los ojos. Al recuperar algo de conciencia observó a Sebastian.

— ¿Algo en el itinerario que tenga que saber? —Inquirió, el demonio dejó su labor de descorrer las cortinas y le observó un par de segundos.

—No Joven Amo. ¿Qué desea de desayunar? —Ciel suspiró. ¿Era necesario preguntarle eso?

—Cualquier cosa dulce y fácil de digerir. —Asintió. Se volvió a acostar y se dispuso a dormir un par de minutos en los que el mayordomo preparaba el desayuno. Tal vez y veía el desenlace del sueño que no recordaba.

Para su buena y mala fortuna, no tuvo que fingir demasiado tiempo que descansaba, puesto que Sebastian llegó al poco tiempo de haberle mandado a ir. Un poco de cereales, té de Honneybush, un cupcake y algo parecido a un batido.

Comió todo y después dejó que Sebastian le vistiese.

—Se espera que Lady Elizabeth arribe a la mansión el día de hoy. De cierta forma, las escapadas de la señorita comienzan a tomar cierta periodicidad que tenemos manejada aquí en la mansión así que no será tan inesperada como antes. —Ciel asintió— Se aproxima que llegue a la hora del té. ¿Deberemos esperarla en el invernadero?

—Será lo mejor. —No supo agregar nada más por lo que dejó que el otro terminase de vestirle para salir a leer el periódico más tranquilo.

Al sentarse en el blanco y casi inmaculado lugar, se sintió plenamente tranquilo. Respirar el aíre rodeado de plantas podía ser en ocasiones tan placentero que no se sabía si se estaba en un lugar o momento adecuado para detenerse un momento y simplemente… respirar.

Media hora después, llegó Sebastian con la correspondencia (aburridos bailes a los que no asistiría) y su taza de té. Soltó un suspiro al recordar la pregunta tan enterrada que tuvo en estas últimas dos semanas.

—Sólo tú eres capaz de revolverme la cabeza. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Perdone? —Cuando Sebastian formuló la pregunta, fue cuando Ciel se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y no había sido un mero pensamiento. Bueno, ahora no se podía arrepentir. Tendría que terminar lo iniciado.

—Lo que escuchaste. En estas dos últimas semanas he tenido la misma estúpida e incoherente duda sobre ti. —Sebastian arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué podría ser eso, Joven Amo?

—Tus memorias.

— ¿Qué tienen mis memorias que ver mis memorias en todo esto?

Ciel soltó un exhalo y se preparó para sacar todos los pensamientos que le atormentaron durante dos malditas semanas.

—Cuando Undertaker te atravesó con la guadaña un _Cinematic Record_ salió de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Obviamente lo recuerdo, Joven Amo.

—Lo que no entiendo es el por qué sólo había memorias a partir de que formaste el contrato conmigo.

Sebastian abrió un poco la boca. Después, sonrió comprendiendo el panorama completo.

—Cuando usted formó el contrato conmigo, escogió darme el nombre de Sebastian. A partir de ése momento, no podré tener otro nombre además del que usted me ha dado.

— ¿A pesar de que sea en honor a un perro? —Dijo divertido, recordando lo ingenuo que había sido en ese entonces al pensar que el nombrarle en honor al enorme animal que le había acompañado en su infancia había sido buena idea. Ahora, cada vez que pensaba en eso, simplemente le daba risa el mero hecho de pensarlo.

—A pesar de, Joven Amo. Cuando su alma sea consumida y forme otro contrato, mis memorias que he tenido como Sebastian Michaelis, desaparecerán de mi registro. Así de simple.

Ciel lo reflexionó durante unos minutos. Dijo el primer pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza.

—En ese caso, ¿es como una especie de reinicio? —Sebastian asintió de forma temerosa.

—Si desea verlo de esa manera, puede serlo, Joven Amo. —El mayordomo iba a agregar otra cosa, pero escuchó un carruaje aproximarse y supo que seguramente sería Lady Elizabeth arribando la mansión. Observó su reloj, era apenas la una de la tarde, ¿de verdad podía ser tan ilegible la manera de pensar de esa chiquilla?—. Acompáñeme, Joven Amo, tenemos que ir a recibir a Lady Elizabeth con propiedad.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Ciel sonrió. Se levantó de su lugar y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debemos ir a recibirla. —asintió a las palabras de su mayordomo.

Ahora, muchas de sus preguntas ya habían sido resueltas.

Lo que aquella guadaña había atrapado habían sido las memorias de Sebastian Michaelis. Y se reiniciaban cada tanto.

De cierta forma, aquello fue una patada dura en el estómago. ¿Qué pasaría con aquellas memorias cuando formase un nuevo contrato? El temor subió por su esófago, al tiempo que un sobrecogimiento y una fría sensación de abandono le acompañaban.

 _Lo mejor será no pensar en eso ahora._ Dijo para sí.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Algo que nunca me quedó claro (y que hasta ahora me atrevo a exponer) fue el "por qué" de que las memorias de Sebastian comenzaban desde cuando conoció a Ciel. Bueno, esto es lo mejor que pude escribir a aclarar mi duda. Tampoco es como si todo se haya resuelto para mis ojos pero tampoco me he quedado insatisfecha.

 _¡Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura!_ Si quieres puedes dejar comentario respecto a mi forma de escribir. Siempre es grato recibir consejos para mejorar mi escritura y cosas así. Tanto críticas constructivas como aclaraciones las contesto, sin embargo, me abstengo de leer comentarios con palabras altisonantes dirigidos a mí, a mi forma de escribir o a mi manejo de los personajes. Siempre he creído que _si no te gusta, ¿para qué lees?_


End file.
